My Date with June: A Night to Remember
by Selena Style
Summary: Well June finally cashes in for an evening with Matt, much to his dismay. However, he has a plan to keep her off his back (lets not go there) forever. Will it work? Probably not. Also, so no one gets scared, this is NOT a Junato! Blech, gag!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other characters except the ones I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious!

Author's Note: I got inspired during a blackout that happen just recently to me, and began writing a short story in the midst of my current series **A Forgotten Past** (go read it!) This has nothing to do with those stories, like I said I was inspired. This is in season 02, and for those of you who read my other humor story **Matt and the Pimple**, I put a reference to that incident of "what really happened on that day you know where with you know who doing you know what". Well, enjoy and thanks!

For Your Information: In all of my fan fics I will put Taiora and Mimoe hints because they are my favorite (and have proof) couples. There will always be hints until I finally decide to write a romance story/saga. And for the record, my preferences of 02 - I am a Takari fan, I don't think Davis is that bad, and I am a June hater (so that makes me a Matt lover I suppose) although sometimes I feel guilty when she is shunned (but not for long). 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared out of the open window and blinked.

Empty.

Just empty space, a void into nothingness. He walked out onto the balcony window, barely enough room for one person. His hands gripped the railing testing its strength. _Yes_, he thought, _that would do_. He looked down at the ground below. He turned around determined of the course of action he was going to take. Slowly, he pushed his weight on to the top of the bars. This was the only way, no other solution. He closed his eyes prepared to take the plunge . . .

"Matt! Don't!" Matt suddenly found himself yanked back by forceful hands. He turned around to face his friend Tai Kamiya, well, at the moment friend wasn't a choice world, more like boy-he-wanted-to-pound-into-the-ground-for-stopping-him.

"Tai, stay out of this. You have no idea what I am going through." Matt's eyes were cold and hard, they held no sign of the usual warmth of friendship that Tai had become familiar with. Is this what Yamato "the rebel" Ishida had been reduced to?

It just wasn't possible.

"Matt, just because you're afraid . . ." Tai began.

"Afraid?!" snapped Matt, "More like petrified! Have you any idea what I've been through?" Tai shook his head. He for once had to agree with Matt. But that didn't mean he couldn't support him through this timely ordeal. 

"Look Matt, we're going to get through this together. Ok buddy? Remember why you're doing this – it's for a good cause." Matt gave a sarcastic laugh.

"You call bailing out your wannabe a 'good cause'? Ha! Davis can be screwed over for all I care.' Tai narrowed his eyes and muttered something very low and very inaudible, but Matt picked it up clear as a bell.

"Then I give June Motimia my blessing." Matt gasped in horror. 

"Of all the rotten, vile, low down dirty things . . . . . get my coat." Tai smiled and laughed.

"That's my man!" He grabbed Matt's formal dinner jacket and helped him prepare for what would be a night to remember. 

Matt had a date with June Motimia.

Oh no. This was no romantic date as June would love to believe. This was a date based purely on the foundation of blackmail. It all started when Davis and TK went to the digiworld to rescue Kari when she got trapped during an attempt to escape some of the Digimon Emperor's slaves. While Tai left to go help, Matt agreed to make up an excuse for Davis' family about why he would be late getting home that night. Unfortunately, Matt never anticipated the obsession of one girl – and it all went down hill from there. 

__

Maybe that's where Davis' gets his craving for Kari, thought Matt as Tai slipped his jacket on him. He shook his head. Sometimes genetics were too strong for mere mortals to handle. _Poor kid, so young. So very young._

So here he was, Matt 'The Ladies Man', as his friends would call him, going out on a date with the most obnoxious girl he ever met. Its not like he mind going out on dates, on the contrary, a date to him was an adventure and he took the saying "plenty of fish in the sea" quite literary. But sometimes, Matt felt a void in his life – he too wanted a steady girlfriend like everyone else. As sort of corny movie ending with him and 'the one' sharing a passionate kiss and riding off into the sunset exit. _I can be such a sap,_ he thought. 

Tai pulled Matt into the bathroom and set him on the toilet seat and pulled a sheet around his neck. Tai was trying his best, which wasn't much by Matt's account, to suppress his hysterical fit of giggles. This whole date with June seemed really funny, until the part when Matt tried jumping out the window, but when Matt said he needed help – Tai knew he had to be there.

Besides, it's not like he had anything better to do – all the TV stations were airing re-runs. 

"Tai, are you sure this plan will work?" questioned Matt. He looked up doubtfully at Tai, who had begun to work on the other boy's hair.

"Since when have I ever let you down?"

"Do you want the short list or the long? Heck, I can alphabetize it for ya or even sort it by categories."

"Ha, very funny." Matt sighed. _Oh god, I'm really going through this._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god, I'm really going through this!" squealed a delightful June. She had been anticipating the date for almost a week now, but now that it was actually here she could hardly contain herself. June headed towards the shower wrapped in a towel not before looking over her list of objectives:

  * Shower – 5:00 pm 
  * Do hair – 5:30 pm 
  * Nair legs/mustache – 6:00 pm 
  * Paint nails and toes – 6:15 pm 
  * Put on dress – 6:30 pm 
  * Do makeup – 6:45 pm 
  * Breath – 7:45 pm 
  * Be picked up by Matt – 8:00 pm 
  * Be at restaurant – 8:15 pm 
  * Order – 8:30 pm 
  * Leave by 10:00 (curfew 11:00) 
  * Nighttime stroll – 10:30 pm 
  * Goodnight kiss – 10:55!!!

Ah, the goodnight kiss. June must not forget that, the most important part of the whole outing. Her mission: to get Yamato Ishida to fall madly, and she did mean madly, in love with her. June sighed before hearing her sigh annoying brother yelling about the hot water running too long.

"Davis, it's not that big of a deal!" she cried as she dashed to go bathe. Davis grumbled and went into his room. He felt guilty about how June set up Matt to go on a date with her only to make sure she wouldn't blab the truth of where Davis really was that late night only a week ago. In fact, June didn't know about his daily trips to the digital world, but some forsaken power had been bestowed onto her that gave June the power to make sure Davis would get busted no matter what. But what really got to Davis was how he had become friends with Matt and Tai making him feel vulnerable to any pain his sister inflicted on them. _If I already didn't feel that. _He collapsed on his bed where Demiveemon had already decided to go to bed after another tough day in the digital world. Davis yawned and pulled off his goggles. Sleep, not such a bad idea. He dozed off hearing the frantic cries of his sister yelling something about a schedule to keep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not bad," said Tai, "not bad at all." He paced around Matt admiring his handy work. True, Tai was no expert hair stylist, but for what the boys had in store it didn't matter. He screwed the lid back on of "Extra Strength Gel Plus" and put it back into his tote. That stuff was the cure that spared his own hair everyday. 

"Tai, get me a mirror" said Matt. He had to admit he was a bit worried about Tai doing his hair, but the boy seemed to know what he was doing.

"Take a look." 

"Gah!!! My hair!!!" cried Matt. True to his word, Tai made the most hideous mess of gel that the world had ever seen. Yes, they both agreed that the plan was to make Matt so unbearable looking along with an unpleasant attitude that June would be turned off so badly she would never ask for another date as long as she lived. But there were such things as limits. Matt stared hard in the mirror. His hair was almost identical to Tai's if not more elaborate and huge with a lot of spikes. The one thing that his friend didn't change was Matt's classic bang hanging over one eye. 

"You like?" asked Tai, his grin was huge now. Making Matt look hideous was so therapeutic. Matt gave his classic twisted smile.

"Give me a pair of goggles and a huge ego, and I'll be set to go." Tai smacked Matt on the back before joining in the laugh. 

"Want to destroy your fashion sense as well?" he asked. 

"Um, just a little. I do have a reputation to keep." Tai nodded.

"Don't worry. I have just the thing." Tai left the room briefly and came back with a gaudy pair of plaid pants, and a bright shirt to got with it. Matt took the clothes, made Tai go wait in the living room, and changed. When he appeared once again, Tai doubled over laughing. The only normal piece of clothing was the dinner jacket that Matt swore brought him good luck on dates, and he needed it for sure on this one. The total outfit was so bad that Mimi would have called the fashion police on the spot, before dying of fright. 

"So, am I stylish or what?" said Matt. The boys were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the doorbell ring. 

"Uh, hello?" asked a voice. Matt and Tai suddenly regained their senses.

"Ah, don't let them in Tai! Nobody should see me like this!" Matt jumped into the closet before Tai opened the door the reveal a puzzled TK.

"Hey Tai, is my brother in there?" asked the younger boy.

"Um . . yeah, but snort you should giggle be careful", Tai barely managed to keep a straight face. TK rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." 

"That's my line you Gilligain wannabe!" cried a very ticked voice that appeared to come from inside the closet. TK gasped.

"Matt?!" Matt emerged from the closet looking really mad and scaring poor TK with his hideous appearance.

"In the flesh! Now how many times have I told you about taking my quotes? Get your own lines." TK was still in shock.

"Sorry, sheesh! But – ewww – what are you wearing? Does this have anything to do with your date with Davis' sister?" Matt looked down sheepishly.

"Perhaps." Tai couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Matt came out of the closet!" Smoke could now be seen coming out of Matt's ears.

"Ahhh! You should have let me jump out the window like I wanted to!!!" He attempted to swing a punch at Tai, but unfortunately the balance of his huge hair upset his body, so instead he fell flat on his face. 

"Matt it's not like jumping out of the window would have done anything. It's only a five foot drop!"

"Mphtfhnfndfs" 

"Pardon? I don't speak floor."

"I think he said 'I could have broken a bone to get out of the date, but noooo you wouldn't let me'" said TK.

"You got all that out of a mumble."

"Pretty much."

"Whatever" replied Tai. Matt jumped up.

"Not you too! Traitor!" Matt fell again.

"Look Matt, lets just avoid all this and go on your freaken date already – you need to pick her up in about 15 min." Matt staggered as he got up, he seemed more composed now.

"Fine. Let me get this over with."

"And let me get the cam corder," snickered Tai. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun paced back and forth in her living room frantically. Her nerves were on edge. She felt excited and yet petrified at the same time. She couldn't believe she was actually going out on a date with Matt Ishida! Jun wanted to scream.

So she did.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she cried. It felt so refreshing, so liberating, so . . . 

Davis entered the room. 

So annoying to others. Davis glared at his sister. His hair was ruffled, if it could possibly be with all those spikes, and his foot tapping impatiently. 

"Some of us were trying to sleep!" said the obviously annoyed pre-teen. Jun would have said some harsh remark, but she was far to giddy to care. Instead, she continued her prancing about the room leaving Davis to question her sanity. Then the moment of magic came. The doorbell rang. June squealed in utter delight. 

"You answer it Davis!" she cried pushing her brother towards the door.

"Me?" he cried, "You're the one who's been anticipating this stupid date all day! You answer it!" 

"I don't want to seem so desperate," replied June matter-of-factly. _Could have fooled me, _thought Davis. June ran into her room and closed the door, while Davis opened the door. 

"Hey Matt, sorry about – whoa! What happened to you?" Davis stood aghast as he opened the door to reveal a person he thought was Matt Ishida. 

"What do you mean 'what happened to me?'" asked Matt as innocently as he could possibly be. He didn't want to tell the younger boy anything until the night was over. 

"Whatever," said Davis causing Matt to flinch. "Uh, do you want to take a seat," he motioned Matt to the couch, "I'll get my sister." Matt nodded and took a seat watching the younger boy run down the hallway. It hadn't been long when he spotted June walking towards him. Even though it was shudder June, he decided to be polite and stood up to greet her. When he saw her, Matt somewhat stumbled in surprise. 

June looked almost attractive. Keyword: _almost_. She had on a spaghetti strap red dress that went down to her knees. It wasn't form fitting, but it did enhance what little curve the girl had. Matt also noted that the red dress coordinated nicely with the girl's exceptionally bright hair. She seemed to have taken a lot of time to prepare for this date. Matt almost felt guilty. Keyword once again: _almost_. 

"June," began Matt, "You look nice." He decided to pay her his one compliment for the night. She beamed. 

"So do . . ." she halted her phrase glancing over at her crush's "new" appearance. Matt noticed this and decided to use it to his advantage.

"What's wrong June? This is what I always wear when I go out on _special_ dates." He was really playing his obnoxious role up. June gave him another look over before replying.

"It sure it different Matt," she said, but then she gave a smile. "I love it!"

"What?" _His_ smile dropped. 

"I honestly love it! I think your old hairstyle was getting kind of dull, but this has so much . . . gel!" Matt did not like where this was going. 

"But what do you think about my outfit?" He was trying desperately to get some form of negative response. 

"It's so fashionable! How did you know that's what the latest style is in America?" She reached down in her purse and pulled out a magazine. Sure enough on the front cover was a male model wearing the exact same gaudy outfit as Matt. Matt wanted to kick himself or better yet, he wanted to kick the American fashion designer. June didn't notice Matt's scowl. She merely linked his arm with a broad smile on her face.

"Come on silly! We have reservations!" June rang out happily as she dragged the poor boy out the door. As Matt was pulled, he heard a muffled laugh from the bushes. He immediately knew the culprit, but had no time to react as he and his "date" headed towards their destination. Matt began to wonder.

__

What have I gotten myself into?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The restaurant was extremely elegant and if Matt had been there under different circumstances he might have actually enjoyed it. It was obviously a place where fine gourmets would come to dine with their guests as well as with their credit cards. June certainty had high tastes; either that or she really was trying to turn this date into her own personal fantasy. 

When the cough couple entered the lounge, June right away checked in for their reservation. A waiter beckoned them to a table on the first floor in the middle of the crowded room. Before leaving them to get their drinks, the waiter gave Matt a look over and muttered something about how 'they will let anyone in these days'. Soon, Matt and June were seated comfortably; well June was with her hand running up and down Matt's leg. In that scenario, Matt felt like his nerves were on edge. 

"So Matt," said June in her best seductive tone, "I'm sure you know a lot about dramatic pause me. I want to hear all about you. Tell me _everything_." 

__

Sure, I'll tell you everything, thought Matt, _I'll tell you all about how I feel like I'm going to throw up all over that red dress of yours if you keep feeling me up for the next five minutes. _

"There isn't that much to tell," he mumbled. 

"Oh come on, I'm sure there must be _something_ you could tell me," June put an extra emphasis on that last sentence by squeezing Matt's thigh. 

"Whoa!" cried Matt in reaction to the girl's forceful moves, "Um yeah you see . . . um well . . ." Suddenly, he saw the outline of a familiar person. "Excuse me I have to use the restroom." Matt ran towards the bathroom not before pulling Tai out of his hiding place behind the receptionist's desk. Once, in the clear, Matt drilled Tai.

"Tai! I need some advice!" cried the desperate teen. "She is moving unbelievably fast. God, if she touches my leg one more time . . ."

"Relax dude," commented Tai, "Just stick to the plan."

"The plan is falling apart!" growled Matt. Tai 'overheard' already June's reaction to the hair and the outfit. 

"Look, just be obnoxious. We have seen that our friend June here likes to play in the fast lane, so don't give it to her. Be . . .a prude."

"A what?"

"A prude. Meaning totally 'I don't kiss or touch on first dates'."

"But some girls like that. They think it's sweet. I don't know . . ." 

"Then go back and forth from prude to pimp. If you see any other girls that walk by, totally flirt with them and ignore June. And be extremely rude to the waiter. Keep sending the food back, and be creative. If you're too much of a hassle you can manage to tick off both June and the service. God knows I would." Matt gave a sigh.

"If you think it will work," said Matt. 

"Trust me."

"Whatever."

"That's the spirit!," said Tai enthusiastically. Then he looked around nervously. "Um, ok you are on your own now. I can't be seen here." Matt gave his friend a puzzled look before it dawned on him. 

"This doesn't have to do with 'what really happened on that day you know where with you know who doing you know what' that Sora was talking about, huh?" 

"Um . . .maybe?" said Tai trying to not look guilty, if that was possible.

"Spill." Matt figured that if he was going to go downhill on this date someone was going to go with him. 

"Look," tried Tai, "All I can say is that caviar, forks, electric outlets, and Mimi don't go together. Ok?" Matt was stunned. He couldn't think of anything to say to that kind of response, so Tai made his getaway. 

"I'll call you later," cried the boy as he ran out of the bathroom as well as the restaurant. Matt sighed as he thought of various torture methods he'd rather experience then go back out and face June. 

As Matt walked out he saw June looking out in the distance of space with a dreamy look on her face. She seemed so happy, so content, so . . . 

Checking out every single guy around her. 

Matt was appalled. Here she was, June, out with one of the most sought after males and yet she still drools over every member of the opposite sex like a piece of steak. But she should have acted differently around Matt, he was a steak that was medium broiled. And it was time to pass the sauce. Matt rolled up his sleeves and prepared to give June a night to remember. All guilty feelings were gone. He was ready to be the most repulsive date he could ever be, in other words he was going in as Matt, but exiting as Tai. 

June looked up with her usual grin as Matt sat down at the table. 

"Ready to order?" she asked cheerfully. The waiter arrived. "I'll have . . ."

"Yeah just give me a hamburger – make it a double with plenty of cheese. And lay it on with the lettuce, tomato, and plenty of onions with garlic. But no bell peppers, if I catch any peppers on my burger, you'll hear plenty from me let me tell you, bub! Oh, and I want a bucket of curly fries. Can you get that pops? Or am I too hot to handle?" interrupted Matt. He leaned back in his chair tilting the legs on the floor and slouched far into his seat. The waiter stood back very appalled by Matt's behavior. 

"Anything else, sir?" the man said severely. Matt looked at him.

"Weren't you listening? I told you everything!" Matt shouted. The waiter looked over at June, her eyes wide with surprise at the boy she thought she knew behavior, and asked for her order. 

"Uh . . ." she stammered obviously still in shock , "I'll have water and I guess the duck." The waiter nodded and took off before giving a look at Matt. In fact, the dinners surrounding the teenagers seemed very angered by the young man's behavior. Matt did not care. He sunk back into his old persona of how he was given the name 'the rebel'. Matt found a toothpick and went into a James Dean like mode. June was still gawking.

"What are you looking at?" snapped Matt. 

"Oh my god," she stated. Matt, even though he wasn't showing it on the outside, was very pleased. _It's working! She's absolutely hating me! _

"You have no idea how . . . " _Yes! Yes! _". . . how BAD I want you right now!" _Ahhhhhhh!! Tell me she did not just say what I think she said! Oh god, I'm hyperventilating!! Oxygen good, June bad – very bad! Well breath what can she breath do . . . we're in public. _

Suddenly, Matt felt himself pulled under the table by rather forceful hands. He was then groped and kissed all over by June who kept mumbling things such as "what a turn on" and "no idea you were like this". It was enough to make Matt sick. Finally, Matt found the strength to pull himself out from under the table. He griped onto the tablecloth as support from June's strong hold on his legs. Matt felt his face go deathly white and beads of sweat perspired on his forehead. June came up fresh as a daisy. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes seemed to hunger for more. Matt felt his stomach churning. 

"Oh Matt," whispered June as her breathing became very heavy after their make out session, "I thought you were just a nice guy, but when I saw you acting so rebellious to that waiter!" She moaned alarming quite a few of the guests around them, "I felt I had to have you right now! I've never been so turned on by a guy in my life. Your hair, your clothes, your style. Its all so HOT!" She dabbed at herself with the napkin. "If I don't kiss you soon, I'm going to scream!" June basically shouted the last statement at the top of her lungs. 

"Um . . . June you see, I don't kiss," said Matt in his very bad attempt at being a so-called prude. 

"Kiss? Ha!" scoffed June, "I bet you go to 3rd base on dates, but tonight you're going to hit a home run!" She giggled somewhat maniacally, which alarmed Matt greater still. Then, she swooped herself into Matt's lap gripping onto his jacket. 

"Here's a fast ball for ya," she whispered with pure sensuality. June swooped in for the kill and kissed Matt fully on the lips, open mouth for a long time with out pausing for a breath. It was long and hard, something Matt would have to pull out soon because he was running low on oxygen. June, after what seemed like forever to poor Matt, pulled away licking her lips giving her a very devilish look to her already satanic appearance. 

"So how was that?" she asked grinning ear to ear. 

"June," Matt mumbled, "was that your tongue I felt in my mouth?" His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out on to the floor. As he fell, his chair tipped over too sending June sprawled on her face. 

"Matt!" she shrieked, "Oh Matt! Speak to me!" Everyone around her became tuned in to the teenager conked out on the floor. June shook Matt's shoulders in a desperate attempt to wake him. The waiter came over to help, after all – they were paying customers. 

"He needs mouth to mouth!" June cried. 

"I think you've given him plenty," said the man. "Allow me." Before June could stop him, the waiter (most likely thinking he would get a bigger tip) bent over in preparation to give Matt CPR. While the waiter attended to that, June was frantically wailing about how she killed her date. As she did so, she clumsily knocked over a pitcher of ice water causing it to spill on Matt as well as the waiter. Matt regained consciousness just in time to see the waiter press his lips onto his. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed filling the room with his voice. The waiter was shocked by Matt's sudden awakening that he went flying back into another table who fell onto another creating a domino effect of chaos. Soon, the entire restaurant had developed into mass hysteria. June, delighted by Matt's return to the living, jumped at him and hugged him in a death grip. 

"June," choked Matt, "I'm ok! Let go!" June jumped up pulling Matt with her.

"Oh I'm so glad you're ok," she cried joyously. 

"Whatever, just lets get out of here!" The two sprinted as far as they could away from the restaurant before anyone could notice them or the fact that they didn't leave a tip. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Matt and June had ceased running, they had returned to June's house. Both teenagers were panting and looked like an absolute mess. Matt, wet thanks to June, had gel all over his jacket and his hair was plastered to his face with pieces frayed all over. June had food along the seams of her dress with her hair messy as well. It looked like they had been in a lot of mischief. Matt, as best he could, ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, looks like you're home," he stated. 

"Yeah," breathed June, "That was swell." Matt looked over at her.

"Excuse me?"

"That was the best date I ever had in my life!"

"You've got to be kidding! Did you not have your eyes open? Did you not see what happened?"

"Yeah," June sighed deeply with emotion, "It was wonderful! Matt," she turned to face him, "You are incredible. We are soul mates." Matt awkwardly stood back.

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. The way you dressed and acted, that was my fantasy evening. The one I had truly believed I would share with my beloved." June beamed at him. "And that was you." 

"I think you have the wrong guy," mumbled Matt. _I think you have the wrong planet while you're at it, but – hey – who's keeping track?_

"Oh no, its you all right," sang out June, "I know we are destined to be together for eternity." Matt gulped when heard those words.

Eternity. 

With June. 

Not in this lifetime. 

"June," began Matt.

"Yes?"

"You're off your rocker!"

"What?"

"You heard me, you are nuts! I don't know why your fantasy is to date a freak, but I know I am not going to be that mutant. Look, I'm sorry, but the only reason I acted like this was to get you to leave me alone. The hair, the clothes, the attitude, that was all an act! If you're hurt, you should be, but I can't apologize for my reasons. To be blunt – I don't enjoy your company. I find you unbearably annoying. I find myself thinking of places I'd rather be with out you. Ok? And also, this date, which I don't know if you remember, was for you not to tell your parents where Davis was last week. So, go ahead, blab all you want. I don't care! I just want to be left in peace. Got it!" Matt once again let his ranting do the work for him and he finally released all the truth he had bottled up inside. He looked at June for her reaction, not quite caring either way. 

"Matt," she stammered. 

"Oh great, you're going to . . ."

"Cry?" June asked, "Not likely." 

"What?"

"You are _so _immature. Gosh, I'm surprised at you Matt. If you didn't like me that much why didn't you say so in the first place. We could have avoided this whole mess, but noooo you had to go and be all macho and take this date like a man. Sheesh, what rock did you crawl out from under? This is the real world hun, and if you don't like someone – it's ok to tell them how you feel. If you told me sooner, I could already be on the next person down my list and my weekend would not have been in vain." Matt was completely dumbfounded. 

"So, you're saying that if I just told you I didn't like you, we wouldn't have had to gone out on this date?" June sighed in annoyance.

"Pretty much." Matt wanted to kick himself, no kill himself for getting into the stupid mess in the first place. He didn't have to go on the date, how stupid is he?!

"Then why did you ask me out in exchange to keep your lips sealed?" June shrugged. 

"I was bored and had no plans. I didn't think you would react the way you did. I thought my reputation around school was clear – I am obsessive compulsive."

"And you don't mind that?"

"It's a living." Matt gave an exasperated sigh.

"But I thought you like worshipped the ground I walked on."

"Don't flatter yourself," said June, "I did really like you, because I thought you were going to be different, a challenge. Not a spastic freak from the way you acted tonight. Oh well, I was wrong. Life goes on."

"Could have fooled me," grumbled Matt. June laughed.

"Davis says that a lot too," she giggled. "I'll see you around school, and yes – I won't tell anybody what happened. I hardly believe it myself. See ya!" She turned and walked into her house as Matt headed down the street corner.

"Oh and one more thing," commented June as she appeared in the light for one last time, "Your other friends are single, right?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt collapsed on his sofa exhausted from the night's shenanigans. He could hardly believe how . . . sane June was. She _knew _how crazy she could be. God, if he only told her the truth. _Serves me right I guess._

For a couple of minutes Matt stared out into the darkness of his apartment not even blinking. He was in deep thought. He was eventually snapped out of his dream world by the familiar jingle of the telephone.

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggg!

"Hello," answered Matt groggily. 

"Matt," cried a panicked voice from the opposite end. "I need your help!"

"Who is this?" requested a very confused Matt. 

"It's Izzy!"

"Izzy, what's wrong? Why are you calling so late?"

"I've got a situation that you won't be able to comprehend."

"What is it?" 

"I have a date with June!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, finished! Hope you didn't lose your lunch after that whole Matt and June make out session. Ewww, bad mental image. I would never write a Junato. Maybe a Mimato, but never Junato. June is so . . . creepy. Blech! Reminds me of a few worms cough I mean guys I know. I hope all of you are happy that I gave you something close to "what happened you know where doing you know what with you know who" of what happened with Tai. Maybe I'll eventually write a fan fic around that! Maybe evil laughter. Thanks for reading and please R&R!


End file.
